disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkling's Day-off
While Kwazii is still sleeping, Inkling tends to his room and when he wakes up, tells him to go to the kitchen for breakfast. He notes that he is in a particularly good mood, since today is his birthday, but he doesn't need to have a party since doing his job well is good enough for him.Kwazii and everyone else in the Octopod sing a song praising Inkling for being someone you can always count on. Inkling and the Vegimals announces that Kwazii,Captain Barnacles,and Peso's friends will be arriving shortly to pick them up for their playdate and he will be on hand if they need anything. However, Captain barnacles commands that he takes the day off, since he always refuses. It also turns out that his nephew,Squirt has come to visit, and wants to spend the day doing all the fun things they used to do together -swim around the coral reef,eating Popsicles,and play tag with the lantern squids.Jake,Izzy,Cubby, Skully,Doc,Lambie,Stuffy,Henry,Summer,Princess Sofia,Princess Amber,and Prince James,Lucky,Cadpig,Rolly,and Spot arrives and everyone except Summer and Amber goes to the meadow to go swing on vines in their favorite treehouse; Summer and Amber decides to set up their tea party instead.While getting ready to head out with his nephew, Inkling expresses uncertainty about not being around in case Captain Barnacles,Kwazii,Peso,and their kid friends need him,but Tunip,one of the Vegimals,assures him they'll be fine. During the vine swinging game, Jake's arm gets sore after too much swinging and Kwazii decides to ask Inkling if he can put some medicine on Jake's sore arm, since he hasn't left yet. Inkling hears Kwazii calling him and goes to see what's the matter is despite Squirt's protests. Kwazii tells him that Jake's arm got sore from too much vine swinging,so Inkling decides to go back to the Octopod to the sick bay to get the cream for sore muscles.When they came back to the treehouse,Kwazii saw that Captain Barnacles was holding Jake's arm that has now become still and stiff.Inkling carefully rubs the muscle relaxing cream on Jake's arm,and after Inkling was done,Jake arm starts to move again and Jake thanks Inkling for the medicine. Right after Jake's problem has been solved, Amber and Summer arrive to fetch everyone for the tea party. After Inkling returns, Squirt says it's too late now to go run around to coral reef since it's so crowded now, but they can still go for some Popsicles. Although Summer's and Amber's 'perfectly pink and rainbow' tea party starts off well, they are is horrified when they see that the cookies have plaid-style frosting instead of pink and rainbow like they wanted, and Amber screams for Inkling. He and his annoyed nephew arrive and Inkling directs everyone to the Octopod kitchen, where the frosting is re-done exactly as Amber and Summer wants and they are much happier with the new cookies. Squirt says they've now missed out on swimming around the coral reef and getting Popsicles, but Baileywick reminds him they can still go play tag with the lantern squids. After the tea party, Sofia and Izzy takes everyone to the garden to draw butterflies,animals,birds,flowers,and trees. Meanwhile,Inkling and Squirt are waiting for their lantern squid cousins to arrive, but Inkling forgot his watch back at the Octopod and leaves to go retrieve it. The Banacles,Kwazii,Peso and the kids start having trouble drawing their butterflies,lizards,birds,and deer - and in the case of Cubby, a chipmunk - because they keep moving around, and Cubby and Henry scare off all the animals after trying to catch the chipmunk. Sofia calls for Inkling, and so does Squirt from the sea grass meadow, and Inkling chooses to respond to Sofia. He catches the exact color butterflies and baby animals that everyone asks for and even Cubby's chipmunk, and places them inside a tent, making them easier to draw since they can't escape. Unfortunately, once Inkling returns to the sea grass meadow, the lantern squids had already left. Squirt says they can play tag together,but Barrot runs over to tell Inkling it's time to start preparing Octonauts'supper, so he and his dejected nephew follow him back to Octopod. While the three Octonauts and the other kids bring in their paintings to dry, Kwazii,Captain Barnacles,and Peso sees that Inkling and Squirt have returned and asks how his day off went, but Inking tells them he and his nephew never got around to doing anything they had planned since he spent all day helping them, Jake with a sore arm and Amber and Summer with their cookies,but that was more important to him. While Kwazii,Barnacles,and Peso go say goodbye to their friends,Jake and Sofia are left to go but before they could,they saw the guilty look on Kwazii's face and asks him what's wrong. Kwazii tells them about Inkling having to spend his birthday solving everyone's problems and clearly feels guilty. Jake and Sofia,even Barnacles and Peso also feel guilty as well. While they are thinking of what to do before Inkling's birthday is over, Kwazii gets an idea and asks Jake to tell his mermaid friend,Marina,to call her little squid friends and Sofia to get popsicles. Kwazii also goes to get Squirt,just before he leaves. Finally, he brings Inkling out to the middle of the forest with a huge lake to swim in, where the entire crew and Squirt,including Jake,Sofia,and the rest of the Octonauts' Disney Junior friends and their families are waiting for him. There were giant,sparkly crystals that looked like coral sitting around, one hundred boxes of slow-melt Popsicles, and since there were lots of little squids,Squirt burst out of the water,shouting "SURPRISE" and laughing. While Inkling is flattered by everything they've done for him, he says they're missing the supper,but Kwazii,Peso and Captain Barnacles says he is more important than ever.